


Natural, like breathing

by Loneylovelyandlethal



Category: Free!
Genre: Blowjobs, Edging, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Post Series, Slight Bondage, Smut, handjobs, lord have mercy..., shameless tooth rotting cliché as hell fluff, two dorks living in tokyo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-20 18:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2438795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loneylovelyandlethal/pseuds/Loneylovelyandlethal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto hates Tokyo's autumn weather, but Haru makes it better.</p><p>Not a oneshot anymore!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't...I... what even happened. Suddenly it was just there.
> 
> It's a stupid foggy grey autumn day and I needed something to make me feel better.
> 
> Disclaimer: Not mine, sadly. Just playing.

It's one of those incredibly foggy, dreary autumn evenings in Tokyo, one of those when you can't even see the lights of the skyscrapers towering over the city center.

One of those evenings that feels like 3am even though it's only eight and barely dark, when you want to slip into bed and stubbornly not get up until the sun sends rays personally addressed to you to lift the covers and gently shake you awake.

It's pouring down now, and Makoto vaguely wonders how it can be so foggy when the rain should at least be washing the damp air clean. He's standing at his kitchen window, absent-mindedly drying a freshly washed dinner plate, debating whether he should just _not_ do his homework for once and crawl under the covers of his bed until next afternoon. It certainly would do his dully pounding head some good.

It didn't help that Haru had to cancel their dinner plans because of an impromptu extra training session his 'coach from hell' had scheduled. Makoto would have waited for Haru, but he had stubbornly demanded for Makoto to stick to his dinner times and not to dwell on it for too long, they could see each other the next day. He had agreed reluctantly, lying that he had a lot of studying to do anyway, but secretly he wished that Haru would still have come over. They saw each other seldom enough as it was, living a 40 minute train ride away from each other, with conflicting schedules on top.

They hadn't even really found time yet to discuss what had been happening between them during the last couple of months, ever since they had moved to Tokyo. They were still them, but both knew that something was shifting in their dynamic, the sneaky glances turning into all out stares, the occasional brushing of hands becoming lingering touches, the normalcy with which they slept over in each other's beds when a study session had gotten too late...

Both of them knew what this was, what they were always going to be at some point, but they hadn't gotten up to saying it out loud. It wasn't like they needed many words between them, and Haru probably could have gone without ever discussing it, and just letting things between them change at their own pace, but Makoto needed to hear it from Haru's mouth, not just see it in his deep blue eyes.

_I like you too, it's okay. We are okay._

The pounding in his head grew stronger when he thought about how to breach the subject to Haru someday, but he was ripped out of his thoughts by the loud ring of his doorbell. Who could want to see him at this hour?

What he saw when he opened his door took his breath away. There stood Haru, completely drenched in Tokyo's cold autumn rain, panting as if he had just sprinted half a mile, and eyes wide with surprise, like he hadn't realized he'd come here on his own two feet.

Makoto's mouth hung open for a few moments, not knowing what to say. He probably looked like a fish gasping on land.

“Ha-Haru! What are you doing here?!” He finally managed. He saw a shiver run through Haru, and he had to suppress the violent urge to slap himself for still blocking the doorway.

“Oh god come in, you'll catch death out there in this weather.”

Haru just continued to stare at him. There was rainwater dripping from his wind-tousled hair onto his face. Makoto followed the path of a single drop from the tip of Haru's bangs, rolling down his cheek and catching on his upper lip, slowly trailing over his mouth and finally dropping from his chin down into the collar of his jacket. He didn't think it was possible to be jealous of a raindrop, but he was pretty sure that he was at that moment.

“Makoto, I...”

 _I missed you. I wanted to be here and spend time with you._ It was clear as day in his eyes, shining so brightly as if they were catching nonexistent rays of sunlight.

Haru was actually here. Despite the late hour and the horrible weather and the exhaustion that was undoubtedly there after a day of hard training, he was here. Because he wanted to see him. Because he wanted to _be with him._ Something within Makoto snapped, and he felt himself moving forward, as if on autopilot, arms reaching out and head tilting down.

The intent must have shown on his face, because Haru was moving too, and then he felt himself take a sharp breath before his dry lips landed on a pair of cold, wet ones.

There wasn't even a moment of hesitation between them, there was nothing to worry about, no thoughts spared on 'but's or 'what if's. This was natural, like breathing.

Makoto could taste the icy rain on Haru's lips, feeling the overwhelming urge to warm them up with little nips ad sucks of his own, and so he did.

How much time they spent standing in Makoto's still open doorway only became evident when his own body was wrecked with a cold shudder, and then it registered that his own front had become soaked by Haru's wet clothes. Reluctantly, so, _so_ reluctantly he let his lips slip free from Haru's, and looked down at his.. friend...boyfriend...his... _Haru_. Yes, until they decided to sit down and put some sort of label on what this was he was just going to be his Haru, and that was honestly all that Makoto wanted.

Haru's eyes were still closed, his hair was ruffled and sticking out in places from where Makoto's hands had run through it, but his lips had turned from an unhealthy blue to a lovely warm red. A smile broke out on his face at the thought of how much Haru reminded him of a wet puppy right now.

“Haru...”

“Hm?” Haru still didn't open his eyes, which made Makoto chuckle.

“Haru, let's get you inside and dried up. You'll catch a cold.”

Makoto tried to disentangle himself from Haru, who had both his arms wrapped securely around his neck, but he wouldn't budge.

“Haru, come on.” His plea was laced with suppressed laughter. He tried again, but Haru's grip only tightened and he leaned against his shoulder to mumble something unintelligible.

“What did you say, Haru-chan?”

“...mrnmnmmrrnmm _warm_ ”

“Yes, we need to get you warm again, now come on.” Makoto pulled backwards again, but Haru only raised his head enough to speak more clearly.

“But Makoto is warm. 'M fine here.”

This time, Makoto couldn't help his laugh from breaking free. His heart swelled with happiness, and his and Haru's cold, soaked clothes were forgotten again, along with his headache.

 

“Okay then, but only five more minutes.” he smiled down at Haru, and their eyes met again. It wasn't clear who leaned in first this time, but five more minutes turned into much longer, and Makoto had to nurse a cold for more than a week.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're just so cute, I can't help it.
> 
> This is meant to be a one shot, but if you honestly want me to continue this then I will. Be warned though, I only do cavity iducing fluff or all out smut. Apparently that's my thing.
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments, or come yell at me on http://levi-two-hands.tumblr.com/


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto is a big baby when he's sick. It is known.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There, more adorableness. I don't take responsibility for the development of cavities, diabetes, or any other symptoms caused by the consumption of excessive amounts of fluff.

_“ACHOOOOO”_

 

Haru was startled out of his sleep so quickly that he almost fell out of bed. His still at least 79% asleep brain took a moment to recollect when or where or even who he was. Right. Haruka Nanase. Tuesday morning. Makoto's bed.

Before he achieved full control of his senses or his body, the big lump of blankets next to him shifted, and mumbled noises drifted towards him.

“..ru? Thought I toldyou n't to sneak 'nto my bed again. 'M still sick and 'll getyou sick 'swell.”

All Haru had to say to that was a huff. Stupid Makoto. What did he expect.

“D'd I wake you, Hru-chan? Sorry.” More shifting under the lump of blankets, and distinct sniffling and coughing followed by a displeased grunt.

A mop of shaggy dirty-blonde hair appeared out of the makeshift-cocoon, followed by a pale sweaty forehead and tired green eyes.

“What time 's it? G'tta be at uni at ten.” His voice sounded even more nasal and hoarse without anything to muffle it.

“Good morning to you too. You're not going to class today.” Haru stated, matter-of-factly.

“H'ruuuuuu. 'lready missed a day. You too.”

Makoto looked like a sad little kitten. Haru would have found it even more adorable if it hadn't been due to his cold, that, Haru had to admit, was partially his fault. Okay mostly his fault.

At that thought, pleasant memories of the previous saturday night entered his head unbidden. Memories of soft and slow kisses right on Makoto's doorstep, of daring and exploratory kisses as they made their way inside his apartment after god knows how long, of deep and hard kisses after Haru had taken a hot shower and returned to the living room wearing Makoto's borrowed clothes. And memories of warm hands and tangled legs and feathery light kisses as they snuggled into bed together, and of hushed promises to talk the next morning.

That next morning, however, hadn't started with lazy neck kisses and whispered confessions as Haru had wanted, but rather with coughing, sneezing, fevery Makoto, who looked and acted like a dying puppy more than anything.

Haru had ended up staying at Makoto's place all sunday and monday, downright refusing to leave his sick...friend's...whatever's...side, despite all protests. It was his fault that Makoto was sick and he would see to it that he was returned to full health under his care. Haru would never admit it, but he secretly loved being at Makoto's side for so long, caring for him. It almost reminded him of their high school days.

“I don't care. I told my coach I was sick and he said I couldn't train like that anyway, so it's fine. And your classmates will get mad at you if you spew your germs through the auditorium.”

Makoto just groaned and retreated to his cave again. Haru's heart did a little flip at that. Makoto had always been whiny when he was sick. It was almost funny now. A basically fully grown man, six foot and all muscle (Haru's eyes and hands could attest to that), reduced to a whimpering ball of snot and self-pity by the common cold.

“But y're not sick, Haru. I dn't want you to get 'n trouble.”

“And I said I don't care, so stop arguing. I'm making mackerel soup now.”

“Ngnnnnnnn” The disapproving lump of sheets and pillows whined and curled in on itself even more. _Adorable._

Haru thought that word an awful lot these days. He hadn't said it out loud yet though.

He got up and took a quick shower, against his urges to draw himself a bath, then started cooking a fresh pot of his late grandmother's cold-killer recipe.

While he chopped ingredients and watched the soup cook, his thoughts drifted to the sick boy in the neighbouring room again. Why did he have to go and catch a cold. If anyone should be sick right now it should be Haru. He was the one who showed up soaking wet and freezing.

He hadn't been able to focus on his training at all last saturday, having looked forward to his Makoto-time so much, so his trainer had given up and let him go early. Haru hadn't even thought about what he was doing, but he found himself on his way to Makoto's before he knew it. He had sprinted the last part of the way from the subway station right up to his apartment, not caring about the downpour, something akin to gravity dragging him there with force. And then they had come crashing together like waves.

Even he, as slow as he was on the pickup when it came to his or other people's emotions, knew what had been shifting and reshaping itself between them during the last months. It hadn't felt weird or out of the blue, it was the logical continuation of everything they had been back in Iwatobi, Tokyo just gave them a light nudge to get on with it, it seemed.

He walked back into the bedroom with his tray of freshly cooked soup, and carefully sat down next to the lump formerly known as Makoto Tachibana.

“Hey, food's ready.”

“N't hungry.” Haru thought that if he rolled his eyes any harder, they'd probably stay facing backwards so he'd have to look at himself think for the rest of his life.

“Come on, UP.”

“Nnnnnnnn” Like a sleepy kitten. There was the a-word on the tip of his tongue again.

Haru sat down the tray, nudged and pulled at various ends of the blanket until Makoto resurfaced from the depths of _the lump_ , and straddled his waist. Makoto was squinting at the sudden brightness around him, looking a bit disoriented and disgruntled.

“Nnnnn H'ru, you'll get sick.”

“Will not. I'm going to spoon-feed you if you don't eat.” He tried to keep the amusement out of his voice. He probably failed.

Makoto pouted at him. _Pouted._ Seriously, how did he expect not to be kissed when he did that? Haru chuckled quietly, and this time he couldn't stop the word from slipping out.

“Adorable.”

The dumbstruck face he was met with only spurred him on more, so he leaned down to press his lips to Makoto's, but instead of a soft, warm mouth he was met with a cold sweaty palm.

“Nnnnn Haruuu! Don't! 'm gross.” Allright, the time for playing nice was over now. Haru's tongue darted out to give the hand over his mouth a lick, and in an instant it was pulled away, followed by a surprised squeak.

Before Makoto could protest any more, his mouth was sealed shut with a pair of smiling lips. Any resistance faded away in a flash, and their lips mashed together with a content sigh. Considering how new all of this was for both of them, there should have been more insecurity or hesitation, but it came as naturally to them as swimming or having whole conversations without any words.

Makoto couldn't really breathe through his nose still, so their kiss was a short one. While he gasped for breath, Haru reached over to fetch a spoon full of soup.

“Haru what 're you doing, you can't jus _mmppffmmff_ ”

“Can't what? Spoon feed my sick stubborn boyfriend mackerel soup? Why?” It took a second to register what he had said, but he found that he didn't really want to take it back anyway.

Makoto's eyes widened for a second, but Haru didn't have to worry for long about whether he had scared him with his blunt statement. The smile started in Makoto's eyes, slowly lighting them up, and then spreading out to his cheeks and lips. As usual, they didn't need a lot of words to say so much, and when Makoto leaned up with all the willpower of his fevered body and pecked Haru's lips again, he thought that this was worth catching a cold for.

“You taste like mackerel soup. I like it.”

Makoto seemed a little more awake now. Maybe kisses were a good cold remedy too?

“I promise to eat the soup if you promise to stop kissing me until I'm over this cold. I really don't want you to get sick aswell. And don't sneak into my bed when I'm asleep.” He put on his best puppydog eyes, the ones that made Haru's stomach flutter and his knees go weak. _No fair._

 

“Okay, but you better make up for it.” He picked up another spoonful of soup and tried to hold back his giggles for what he was about to say. _So stupid._

“Now here comes the plane, say AAAAAA!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More? Yes? No?
> 
> Question: how do you write a sneeze in your language? In english it's "achoo", apparently, and in german it's "hatschii". Tell me. For science.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunday mornings are the best if you're not sick.

The first thing Makoto became aware of was warmth. Warmth everywhere, surrounding him completely. He was enveloped by soft blankets and pillows that made him feel like he was floating, and the first rays of sunlight were streaming through his window, tickling his cheeks and ears. Not-quite able to control his body just yet, he simply enjoyed the sensation of complete contentment, until a slight shift under the blanket made him aware of the other presence in his bed, which was also the main source of the warmth keeping him suspended in blissful semi-consciousness.

Right.

This, _this_ is exactly what their last sunday morning should have been like.

Sleeping side by side and then ever so slowly waking up wrapped around each other, limbs tangled and minds fuzzy with sleep. Instead he had to go and catch a cold. He hadn't even been the one who had run through the cold autumn rain. No, simply standing in the open doorway with a very soaked Haru had been enough to make him sick. And then he had to go and act like a five year old. Makoto still felt bad about Haru missing class and training because of him, despite being told it was fine at least fifty times during the last couple of days.

With his mind now creeping past the weird out-of-body experience of waking up, Makoto slowly got a grasp of the whereabouts of his own limbs. There was not much out of the ordinary. He was lying on his left side, legs loosely splaying over his mattress, one hand next to his face on his pillow. What was new – and instantly made him feel twice as awake and at least two hundred percent happier – was his other hand, rested on the very well-defined and warm waist of his boyfriend – _boyfriend_ – it felt so good to be able to apply that term to Haru. The slow and even rise and fall of his ribcage under Makoto's now very tingly palm told him that Haru was still sound asleep.

_Good._ He could really use the rest.

After Makoto had gotten over the worst of his cold and Haru went back to training on thursday, his coach had immediately put him on a hellish schedule that was meant to make up for lost time. Haru hadn't really been sick, not even a little, Makoto noted with a hint of envy, but his trainer didn't know that and therefore he couldn't understand this course of action at all. Haru never complained though, but his fatigue from the intense workout was palpable over the phone, hell, even in his somehow still shorter than usual texts.

Haru shifted then, unconsciously drifting backwards towards Makoto's warmth, and it made his heart flutter with something sugary pink and his brain turn to cotton candy. It's almost another out of body experience, but his limbs act of their own accord by scooting himself closer to Haru's back, the hand that had been splayed on his waist gently circling around his front, coming to rest on his abdomen. He still wasn't touching Haru anywhere else, but he was close enough to make the short hairs on the back of Haru's head sway back and forth just a little with every exhale.

The sun slowly crept up the horizon, illuminating the room in glowing oranges and yellows.

_It's so peaceful, so perfect._

Makoto never wanted to leave this spot again. He lifted his head a little to glance at the clock over the golden lined fringe of Haru's hair, and it told him that it was only seven.

Usually he'd still be asleep at this hour, but he had gone to bed early last night.

Haru had come over with a bag of groceries and a few rented dvds, despite looking dead on his feet from training and catching up on uni work.

They had gone through dinner and the first third of some action movie, cuddled together on the couch, when the hand stroking Makoto's arm had slowed and stilled. Haru had fallen asleep, and he was so out of it that Makoto had to carry him bridal-style to his bed. Although the movie had been decent, Makoto turned off the tv and slipped into bed as well, preferring Haru's company to any other form of entertainment any day, even if he was asleep.

So, Makoto was awake now.

Getting up and starting the day would probably wake Haru. He had always been a light sleeper after all. No, instead he used their current position to thoroughly indulge in what had become one of his favourite activities during the last weeks and months, looking at Haru.

Not even in a creepy way, but he was just so pleasant to look at. Right now, his figure was illuminated by the rising sun, making him look almost angelic. His face was relaxed, no trace of his trademark expression that was easily mistaken as a frown anywhere. His lips were slightly parted, and Makoto had to suppress the urge to kiss them. During the last week his stupid cold hadn't allowed for nearly as much kissing as either of them had wanted, and they had only been able to really make up for it yesterday. Which they actually _hadn't_ because Haru had fallen asleep.

 

Suddenly the thought of waking him up didn't seem so bad after all...

 

Instead, Makoto continued his visual exploration. His eyes got stuck on Haru's thick dark lashes, which were fluttering a little with every twitch of the eyeballs behind them, brushing his cheeks gently because of their outrageous length. _Too cute_. What could Haru be dreaming about? Maybe swimming, or mackerel. Makoto concluded that he was still more asleep than he had thought because wow, could he get any more cliché?

Suddenly Haru took a deep breath, and his whole body tensed up a little. With a slow exhale the tension left him again, and he made a barely audible noise somewhere deep in his throat. He was waking up. Makoto was torn between feeling guilty and giddy about that.

He definitely leaned towards giddy, when Haru clumsily grabbed at the hand on his stomach, and scooted backwards until his back was pressed snugly to Makoto's front. It felt surprisingly natural for Makoto to pull his other arm out from between their bodies and squeeze it forward under the curve of Haru's neck to be used as a pillow.

“Mrn'n” Haru swung back his legs to capture one of Makoto's between his calves, and settled back in to get more rest.

Makoto could feel the small wrinkles at the corners of his eyes forming when his smile broke free. Haru would probably have called him adorable again if he had seen it, but he couldn't help it when Haru did things like these.

Makoto whispered _“Morning, Haru-chan”_ into his soft hair, before deciding to be a little self-indulgent, and putting a lingering kiss to Haru's neck, which made the other boy shudder for some reason.

“Ticklish there?”

He did it again, and this time it elicited a very different reaction from Haru. An appreciative hum bubbled up from his throat, and he arched his neck a little to give Makoto better access. He was most likely still half asleep, or Makoto thought he would never have been this cuddly.

He took the chance though. Placing more gentle kisses along Haru's neck and shoulders, and, getting braver by the second, lightly biting his earlobe(his own ones turning pink because _what was he even doing_ ). That earned him a sharp intake of breath.

“Mmmmmm M'kto” Yep, still pretty out of it. Haru started slowly running his naked calf up and down Makoto's, but otherwise he still wasn't moving much.

Unsure of what to make of this development and in which direction to take this morning, he tried to retreat a little. His leg was captured between Haru's instantly, and the hand that was currently being used as a pillow got locked in place by strong warm fingers.

“No. Stay. Nice.”

Apparently Haru took some time in the morning before he was able to form sentences. It amazed Makoto that there was still so much to learn about his life-long friend.

He settled back down, snuggling into Haru's solid back, pulling him closer by the waist, and decided it was the best course of action for now to try and pretend to go back to sleep.

After a few minutes of just enjoying each other's warmth, Haru started to fidget.

“Why'd you stop?”

“Hm?”

“I liked before.”

“Before?” It took a moment to register. _Oh._

Makoto felt the blush creep into his cheeks and his pulse quicken noticeably. Now that he was _probably_ mostly awake, he had no clue if he wanted to go further down this path with Haru already. He only knew that he had liked _before_ too. A lot.

“A.. ah... do you...do you want me to continue, Haru-chan?”

“Not -chan. And yes.”

Makoto's heart jumped and his fingers twitched at that, and it took a lot of self-restraint not to give a delighted squeak. How Haru could stay so calm and collected while he was basically jumping out of his skin with nerves, he'd never understand.

His lips made contact with the back of Haru's neck again, hesitantly and tender, leaving goosebumps in their wake. Spurred on by the exhilarating realization that he was affecting Haru in such a way, he became bolder, so he kissed his way towards Haru's throat with open-mouthed, suckling kisses, and secretly hoped that maybe one of those would leave a hickey. That would be interesting to explain at practice, huh Haru?

Hm. More to add to Makoto's ever growing list of self-discoveries – apparently he was the possessive type. Who would have thought?

The hand that had previously held on to Haru's side developed a life of its own and gently snuck under his shirt to lazily stroke his chest, which made the strong muscles under Makoto's palm twitch involuntarily. He felt more than heard the hum of approval, and gently bit down on Haru's pulse point.

“Ma... Makoto... hey..” The words didn't really register, his mind was too occupied with the feel and taste of Haru's skin, and he continued his exploration of his neck.

A low chuckle tickled Makoto's lips as it vibrated through Haru's throat, and then he felt himself being pushed backwards as Haru shifted and turned his head and shoulders around a little. Lean fingers threaded through his shaggy uncombed hair and tugged. It stung just a tiny bit, but it was enough to make him let go of Haru's skin with a wet pop.

For just a short moment he looked into Haru's sleep filled and half-lidded eyes. They were even more blue than he remembered and so captivating that he forgot to breathe for a second.

Makoto's mouth wasn't unoccupied for too long though, because a pair of soft lips met his own just a moment later. Every time they did that now, it sent a jolt of electricity through his entire body, because _wow_ , he was really kissing Haru. He was even touching him in distinctly un-friendly ways, and Haru let him. Haru _wanted him to_.

Their lips parted eagerly to let their tongues do some exploring of their own. Makoto wondered for the umpteenth time how Haru could turn his brain to mush so quickly with just a few kisses – not that it takes much right now, because it's still only morning and he's not fully awake yet – how he just seemed to know how to curl his tongue and bite his lips to make him groan. He chalked it up to Haru being ridiculously talented at a lot of things, because he was 99% sure that Haru hadn't kissed anyone else before. That knowledge filled him with the weirdest sense of pride.

The position was awkward though, with them still lying pressed together chest-to-back, legs tangled, Haru's hand fisted in Makoto's hair, head turned at a weird angle, and Haru flinched as he got a crick in the neck. Morning breath was a thing that existed too, and so they parted again eventually, both looking forward to brushing their teeth.

“Bath?” was all Makoto managed to say, because thanks to Haru his head was back in the unable-to-string-together-sentences state.

Haru just shook his head weakly.

“No. Just teeth.”

It was a good thing they understood each other so well, because to any outsider their conversation would definitely have seemed rather cryptic.

Makoto's mind took a short timeout at that. Haru just turned down a bath in favour of being with him. _Wow._

They both dragged themselves out of bed to get the bare necessities done in the bath, then snuggled back together under the blankets, making the most of their lazy sunday. Which meant not doing anything, really.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a bit longer to upload then I wanted, but I unconsciously switched between past and present tense like five times while writing this chapter, and had to go back and undo some of the damage. Apologies for any weird tense mishmashs, I really tried. Tenses were never my strong suit in english class anyway.
> 
> I tried to keep this one distinctly un-sexual, but these two just weren't having it. As you can probably guess, I'll have to amp up the rating for the next chapter. Not sorry :P


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bathtub. Where else, honestly?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dorks get over themselves and get it on. 
> 
> I need to be slapped. Repeatedly. If anyone needs me, I'll be in the trash.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, apologies for making this chapter, like, twice as long as usual.

The faucet on his bathtub was dripping again.

 

Haru debated whether to tell his landlord or not. Yes, he should do it because you shouldn't waste water, even a few drops, but he also really liked the steady rhythmic drip, drip, drip.

It was somehow soothing him, maybe even hypnotizing.

He watched the tiny droplets form, getting bigger and rounder, holding on to their silvery home, and eventually letting go and create round, ever spreading ripples in the clear, still bathwater.

He should probably get out soon, but the heat and relaxing bath salts were doing wonderful things to his sore muscles.

It was a bit ironic that the water, or to be exact his daily, increasingly hard training in his favourite element, was the cause of his exhaustion as well as the cure. His fingertips were starting to turn pruny now, and he wondered how long he had been sitting in the tub this time. It was so easy for him to lose track of time when he was as content as being in the water made him. Being with Makoto had the same effect on him now, he noted, and smiled a small private smile just for himself. Last sunday they hadn't gotten out of bed until 2pm, and that was only because their stomachs had been all but roaring for food by then.

How could he not get lost in time though? Makoto made him feel safe and at home, even if they had left theirs behind months ago. When he had woken up and felt warm lips on his neck, it had almost made him grin, although he normally wasn't one to show emotions on his face. But such a forward action from his usually quite timid friend, no, boyfriend, just made him feel fuzzy inside. It had taken quite a bit of thinking to define the feeling, but he hadn't been able to come up with a better description by now.

He wasn't kidding himself though, it had been a little disappointing when their lazy sunday cuddle session had stayed just that, a cuddle session. There was no doubt that Makoto had been just as affected by their intimate closeness as he had, the hard evidence of that had been brushing against him in some way or other more than a few times. Every time Haru had tried to urge them into uncharted territory though, Makoto had tensed up and his hands had trembled ever so slightly.

Haru couldn't really understand why Makoto reacted this way. He himself was more than happy to evolve their relationship into something sexual. They didn't need what people apparently called the 'getting to know each other' phase, because they knew each other better than they knew themselves, probably. And building trust shouldn't be an issue either, Haru trusted Makoto as much as he would ever trust anyone who wasn't himself, and he was sure Makoto would entrust him with his life in an instant.

Still, Makoto was somehow hesitant to take the next step, and Haru could be patient if it was for him. Not that it didn't frustrate him to no end. Since their lips had met for the first time almost two weeks ago, all the repressed or previously unknown fantasies had come crashing over him like a tsunami, and jerking off in the shower while indulging in all kinds of indecent thoughts was starting to make him feel kind of bad.

 

His bathroom door opened with a protesting creak and Haru made the bathwater slosh over the edge of the tub when he jerked up in surprise.

The subject of aforementioned fantasies peeked his head around the door with an exasperated, but amused look.

“Haru! What are you still doing in the tub! The movie starts in half an hour, now we'll never make it in time.” He sighed, letting his shoulders hang down in defeat. What an adorable dork.

He could get out and be ready to go in five minutes, but the question was if he really wanted to. Going out and interacting with this gigantic city was not something Haru was particularly looking forward to. This place still had the tendency to overwhelm him sometimes.

Makoto seemed to have made the decision for him, because he was already taking a step forward, heart-melting smile on his handsome face and hand outstretched in apprehension of their old ritual.

This was a problem. _A big one._

Haru realized with equal parts horror and excitement that this was the beginning of one of his favourite fantasies to indulge in these days. He just knew that his usually pretty obedient face betrayed him right now, because Makoto's warm smile turned into a confused frown in an instant.

Hand suspended in midair, half crouched over Haru, he apparently just couldn't get out of his skin.

“What's wrong Haru? Are you allright?” Oh no.

“I'm fine.” Haru hoped that his face didn't show the blatant lie.

“Huh, well then let's go. We can skip the movie and just go for dinner?” His hand reached forward again, waiting for Haru's to grasp it.

It would be so easy to lock their hands together and pull instead of leting himself be pulled... a pleasant hot and cold shiver ran up and down Haru's back at that. Images of a very wet Makoto entered his mind unbidden, soaked clothes sticking to his well defined contours...shaggy bangs falling into his beautiful green eyes...water droplets rolling down his lips...

He remembers their first kiss, how Makoto had caught his rain-soaked lips between his and licked the moisture away, and how amazing it had felt...he wanted to do the same thing to him, make him feel just as good as he had at that moment.

Haru took the hand that was hovering in front of his face tightly, but made no move to get up. Instead, he trained his eyes on his boyfriend's, trying to communicate what he wanted to do but was hesitant to say out loud.

Part of the message must have registered, because green eyes widened for a moment in recognition, but immediately turned passive again. _Is he holding back?!He wants this just as much as I do._ Typical Makoto, putting his own interests last. Idiot.

Haru decided to be proactive for once, and pulled with his one hand wile the other grabbed the back of Makoto's neck, tipping him off balance and steering their mouths together with force.

_I hope I have made my point, Mako-chan._ The lips on his were stiff and drawn into a thin line from surprise, and Haru rolled his eyes behind closed lids.

Then there was a loud yelp followed by a splash, and water sloshing everywhere.

Makoto's head resurfaced with a loud gulp of air, legs dangling awkwardly over the tub's edge, hands clutching everywhere for some purchase.

“Haru!” He tried to heave himself out again, but now that the damage was done, Haru wasn't about to let this go. He grabbed one of the wildly flailing legs and pulled it over the edge, the other one following involuntarily after the shift of balance. Luckily Makoto never grew out of his clumsy phase, and so he tipped backwards, back landing against the opposite side of the tub.

“What are you doing, Haru! Now my clothes are all wet.” _Oh yes I can see that._

“What if I'd had my phone on me?!” _Yeah just skip over the fact that I kissed you just now._

“Your phone is in your bag and your bag is in the hallway, along with your jacket.”

“But Haru, what...” he stared wide-eyed, seemingly offended, but the blush on his cheeks and the pink on his ears betrayed him. _You don't mind this nearly as much as you want me to think._

Haru lurched forward again, getting onto his knees and taking Makoto's head in his hands, bringing him in for another kiss.

This time, Makoto responded almost instantly, opening his mouth and letting his tongue dart out to tangle with Haru's.

“Mmmmm, Haru” His words came out as hushed breaths between kisses.

“Haru” _kiss_ “what” _kiss_ “are you” _kiss_ “doing?”

“Kissing you, obviously.” What a dumb question, Makoto, get with the program.

Haru wanted to dive in again, but Makoto grasped his jaw with one strong hand, faces suspended just centimeters apart.

“This is a bad idea, Haru.” _Oh? How so?_ Haru hoped the elegant arching of his eyebrow was enough to convey his question.

“I don't know if I can... I can't...” His pupils betrayed his words by dilating beautifully, and that was all the invitation Haru needed.

Their lips locked together again, and Haru somehow, without breaking away once, managed to situate himself in Makoto's lap, legs pressing awkwardly against the sides of the tub. He felt strong hands travel down his sides, his hips, along his thighs, and then back up to come to rest on his lower back.

The water was slowly turning cold, but the heat between them was increasing by the second. Haru scooted forward just that little bit more, and the move effectively eliminates all space between them. His hips grind into Makoto's just a tiny bit, and he hopes he's made his intentions very clear.

He's in his jammers again, and they do nothing to conceal just how turned on he is right now.

Makoto breaks their kiss again with a hiss. “Hah...Haru...” his hips pushed back with more force, clearly giving away that he was aroused as well, very much so. The rough fabric of Makoto's jeans created a wonderful friction against his swimwear, and it made heat shoot through him, creating goosebumps on his skin.

Haru wanted more of this, much more. He licked into Makoto's mouth, pushing his boyfriend's head backwards with the force of it, and dragged his fingernails along his skull.

Then he fisted his hands into Makoto's hair, and pulled the both of them apart a little rougher than he intended to, finding vibrant green eyes and locking his gaze on them.

“Makoto, I want you.” Makoto knew by now, of course, but hearing it straight from Haru's mouth must have been some last kind of approval for him.

His eyes got impossible dark, but an easy smile spread on his face nonetheless. He looked almost predatory for a moment, before turning back into his normal self.

“Haru...” he didn't need to ask Haru if he was sure, because Haru never did things he wasn't completely convinced of. It warmed his heart that they understood each other without words, even in this new aspect of their relationship.

Makoto wanted the same things he did, he just took a little more time to realize it. Now they were on the same page, and could start moving forward from there.

Makoto's hands traveled south to land on Haru's ass, and pulled him firmly into him, creating the most delicious sort of pressure where they both craved it most. A shuddering breath escaped Haru's mouth, and his eyes rolled back in his head from the intense sensation of them pressed together like that. The fact that they were in the water, even if it was just a bathtub, was just an added bonus on top.

Their hips seemed to have developed a life of their own, setting up a slow rhythm of rolling against and with each other. Haru looked down at Maktoto, mind occupied by the exhilarating sensation of what they were doing, eyes screwed shut and moth hanging open, panting, but not from exhaustion. Haru thought that he had never been quite as breathtaking before. His nimble fingers made short work of Makoto's button-up, having mastered the art of quick undress years ago. He hit a snag in his plan of getting Makoto naked when the former wouldn't let go of his hips, so he just bunched the sirt up around his elbows, effectively immobilizing them.

Hm, interesting. He took the chance to bow down and lick a wet trail up Makoto's sternum, through the dip between his collarbones and up the side of his neck, finally latching on to the spot below Makoto's right ear that he knew from previous experience made him squirm. A moan tore free from Makoto's chest, and the sound travelled all the way to Haru's dick immediately. He wanted to find out what other sounds he could coax out of his boyfriend.

One of his hands trailed over strong pecs, brushing over a sensitive nipple. Makoto lurched forward at that, leaning into the touch and thrusting his hips unconsciously at the same time.

“Ohhh.” Haru liked that sound even more, and it set his insides on fire. His competitive spirit was awakened, and he wanted to find out how much louder he could make Makoto moan. He bent down to take said nipple into his mouth, and give it a light nip with his teeth.

“Ah, Haru!” _Mmmmmm, yes._ He was almost painfully hard by now and craving relief. He could only imagine how constricted Makoto must feel under his boxers and jeans. He was tugged up again by the hair, and the slight sting felt amazing. They were back to kissing, messy and sloppy, with teeth knocking together and saliva running everywhere, but they were both too far gone by now to care about finesse.

The rhythm of their bodies quickened, and moans and groans of increasing volume filled the air, accompanied by the sound of water sloshing around in the tub and splashing over the edges.

Haru felt too hot suddenly, unable to bring enough air into his lungs.

“Ah, ah... Mako...I think I'm close, I...”

His eyes shot open and his breath got stuck in his throat when he felt Makoto palm him through his jammers. He mindlessly rutted into him, his mind zeroing in on the task of intensifying this feeling. Even with the added barrier of clothing, this felt so different and so much better than anything he had ever done to himself.

His hands tried to keep him grounded by roughly fisting into Makoto's hair, probably harder than he should, but Makoto just _keened_ at that, and any rhythm they might have established between them was lost as Haru started racing towards his peak. He felt fuzzy again, his mind not quite defined around the edges anymore, and he was probably breathing too fast to get enough oxygen, and making a complete fool of himself, but he didn't care about that, _couldn't_ care about that when he was so, so close that he just _needed_ to come, right now.

Somebody was moaning obnoxiously loud, and Haru wondered briefly if it might have been him, but then his spine locked up and his body tensed for a second, and he was falling. The hand around his clothed erection tightened and his vision turned white behind closed eyelids as waves of pleasure washed over him.

All strength left his body, and he slouched forward against Makoto's broad frame, trying to catch his breath, enjoying the afterglow. "Wow."

There was still something hard nudging against his crotch, and he immediately wanted to slap himself for putting himself first.

He leaned up as much as he could right now and put his hand over the considerable bulge in Makoto's jeans.

“You too.” is all his brain was able to string together at the moment.

“Ah, Haru, you don't have to, it's okay.” _Nonsense._

He leaned the side of his head against Makoto's chest, twisting away a bit to give himself some space, and undid the button and zipper on the offending pants with one hand, immediately slipping into his boxers to wrap his fingers around the throbbing hardness he found there.

Makoto's cock twitched in his palm, and his hips bucked into his touch.

“Oh god...Haru...” Makoto's head fell on top of his, cheek leaning against his hair, and Haru could feel ragged hot breaths ghosting over his face.

He let his eyes drift closed for a moment and tried to think of what he liked best.

He gripped Makoto tight at the base, and then twisted his wrist a little as he stroked up, running his thumb over the slit at the tip. This coaxed a sharp hiss from Makoto, and he was scared he did something wrong, and froze.

“Not so hard. Like this.” Makoto's bigger hand came to rest over Haru's, showing him how much pressure he liked for a bit, then letting go and falling uselessly into the now shallow and lukewarm water. Haru continued on his own.

“Mmmmm good.” Haru opened his eyes again and was mesmerized by the way his hand's movements disturbed the water's surface with every stroke.

The shallow breaths fanning over his face bacme irregular, and Haru knew it was time to speed up.

He continued a little faster, a little tighter, and Makoto started moving his hips in sync with his movements.

“Hah, faster, please. Haru.”

He abandoned any sort of finesse and jerked him hard and fast, thumbing at the tip with every stroke.

“Ah ah like this, just like this.” Makoto's voice rose in volume, and one of his hands threaded through Haru's hair and tugged, scrabbling for something to keep him tethered to the ground.

Haru turned his head a little to kiss Makoto's chest tenderly, yes eyes still trained on the work of his hand.

“It's okay. _Let go_.”

He felt Makoto's cock swell even harder, and after a few more quick, rough strokes he threw his head back against the tiled wall and bit into his fist to keep himself from making too much noise. Probably a habit from living with so much family under one roof, Haru thought.

Makoto uncoiled a few moments later, hand falling away and head landing on Haru's again.

 

They were silent for a few minutes, simply enjoying the rush and catching their breaths.

“Ne, Haru?”

“Mhmm?”

“I'm cold. Let's go to bed.”

“Hmhm.”

Makoto's soft giggle was like music to Haru's ears.

“Can you say anything other than hmhm?”

“Hmhm.”

Makoto laughed at that, and before Haru knew it he had somehow been lifted out of the tub, stripped out of his jammers and towelled somewhat dry. Then he let himself be led to the bed, collapsing on it instantly, pulling Makoto right after him.

“But Haru, what about our clothes?!” the other whined. Silly Makoto.

“Don't need em.” He turned and stretched his arms out to his lover.

“Cuddle. Now.”

Makoto laughed again, but obeyed and scooted closer, laying his head on Haru's chest and wrapping an arm around him. Haru let his hands circle around those strong back muscles, and let himself drift off to sleep with a tiny smile on his face.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there you go, little bambies engaging in some hubba dub dub in the tub tub while somehow still being cute about it. Good lord.
> 
> Kinkier shit next chapter? What do you think? Rating changed to E, just in case.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa asks the important questions and the boys try to find the answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which the magic happens. This is all vanilla ice ice baby with rainbow sprinkles on top. Sorry.
> 
> This chapter is really long (hurr hurr), apologies.

“Do you think we should tell someone?” The hand trailing up and down his back stopped.

“Why?”

“Because...I don't know. I feel like people should know, you know. Like my family. Or...orr...what about Rei and Nagisa? Or Rin? They'll be disappointed if we don't tell them.”

Haru just huffed. Makoto understood. He had never been the type to share anything with the world he didn't feel necessary, so it wasn't a big deal to him. Makoto on the other hand liked communication, especially with people he held dear, and withholding such a vital ( _amazing, incredible, unbelievable_ ) development from them made him feel bad.

Sure, Japan wasn't necessarily the most welcoming country when it came to their kind of relationship, but he was sure that the people he considered friends and family would be happy to learn about him and Haru.

“I just want to tell someone, Haru. Otherwise I might just have to yell it off the roof of my lecture hall, and that wouldn't be too smart, eh? What's wrong with bragging about my super hot boyfriend anyways?”

Haru chuckled into his chest, and the little huffy breaths tickled his naked skin. Makoto thanked the gods every day that he was living alone, and didn't have to worry about roommates barging in on them, especially now that their activities were becoming more and more... active. Just last night he had learned that Haru's gag reflex was apparently all but nonexistent, with the way he had sucked him all the way to the back of his throat and swallowed again and again, making him see stars. It seemed like his brain had gotten sucked out of him right along with his release, because he didn't remember anything after that.

Haru shifted against him, his head resurfacing from under the blanket and coming to rest opposite his on the pillow. His eyes looked so sleepy and soft, Makoto wanted to drown in them. Haru opened his mouth to speak.

“Okay. Who do you want to tell?” _Everyone._ Hm, that would probably put Haru off.

“Umm...well we wanted to have a skype call with Rei and Nagisa tonight anyway, why don't we tell them first? I don't know just how I will break it to my parents, but I guess they'll be good practice.” There was also the fact that the more-than-friendly vibes between their two younger friends had been getting stronger and stronger with every conversation they had. So maybe those two were the perfect candidates.

“Hmhm good. Maybe they'll follow our lead.” Haru snorted at his own comment, because it was true, these two couldn't get any more obvious.

“I'll be done with training at five, so I should be here around five-thirty. Don't bring takeout, I'll cook.” Then Haru propped himself up on his elbows, gave Makoto a peck on the tip of his nose, and with that he was off to the bathroom to start the day. Makoto debated whether or not he should follow the perfectly sculpted butt that had captivated his eyes into the shower, but he was already running late for class, so he decided against it.

* * *

He was a nervous wreck. What had he been thinking, just blurting out that he wanted to tell someone? What was he even going to say to them? _Hey Rei, Nagisa, wanna know who's sucking my dick?_ No, that was something Rin would say. _Hey you two, Haru and I are banging_. That statement wasn't really true either, because technically speaking they hadn't had sex yet...but maybe tonight...Makoto was sure Haru was just waiting for him to make a move.

A pair of chopsticks was shoved into his mouth, along with a piece of grilled chicken, and that cut him off this ridiculous train of thought.

“Don't be nervous. And eat.” Makoto did as he was told, and before he had a chance to change his mind, he was sitting in front of his laptop, Haru by his side, waiting for the call to go through.

Their two friend's faces appeared on the screen, and all Makoto wanted to do was bolt, or hide behind Haru.

“Haru-chaaan! Mako-chaaaan!” Nagisa's overflowing happiness seemed to be amplified by the screen.

“Hi Nagisa, Rei.” they said in unison, and looked at each other, amused by their level of sync-ness.

“Hello Haruka-sempai, Makoto-sempai. How have you been, it's been a while since we talked.”

Makoto couldn't help but roll his eyes at Rei's formal way of talking.

“Stop using that term, Rei. We've been...fine.” Here we go.

The conversation flowed easily between them, and they talked about classes and midterms and the weather and the latest Iwatobi gossip for a while. Makoto was almost relieved that the topic of his and Haru's relationship seemed to be forgotten.

“Makoto was sick last week. I had to nurse him back to health.” Haru said with an amused undertone.

“Aaaaw Mako-chan! What did you do to get sick?” Well, shit. _I made out with Haru in the rain for like half an hour._ No, not like that.

“He got wet and cold. It was my fault.” Makoto's head whipped around to Haru fast enough to make him dizzy, and his eyes tried to scream _what are you even doing_ at him. Haru got the message, but just shrugged.

“What? It was your idea to tell them.”

“Tell us whaaaat, Haru-chan?” came blaring out of the speakers. Oh _no nonono_

“N-nothing Nagisa, it's nothing.” His hands flailed against his will and he was probably ten different shades of pink by now, voice high pitched and squeaky.

Haru tsked by his side and folded his arms over his chest.

“There sees to be some problem. Maybe we can help?” Rei and his deduction skills...

“Uhhh, well...we...” Makoto had to look down, and he fiddled with his shirt between his hands. It was amazing how uncomfortable one single person could be.

Haru huffed next to him and he could practically hear his eyes roll, but then his face was yanked up again by one of Haru's strong hands, and a pair of lips landed squarely on his.

His brain short circuited. It didn't even register when his lips were on their own again, and Haru turned towards the screen to speak.

“We're together now.”

Nagisa's high pitched squeal would have probably been heard in Tokyo without the internet transmission too, and out of the corner of his eyes Makoto saw the webcam on the other end of the line shake and then tumble, bringing the roof of Rei's room into view. Nagisa had probably kicked the laptop off the bed with his flailing limbs.

While there was a bit of shuffling and rearranging going on offscreen, he snapped back out of his paralysis and made eye contact with Haru.

“Haru..what...”

“You looked uncomfortable so I told them for you. I thought I'd do you a favour.” Haru huffed again and looked to the side. It warmed Makoto's heart, but before he could say anything else Nagisa's face came into view again, grinning from ear to ear.

“I knew it! I knew it! Rei, didn't I tell you?!” He was gripping Rei's arm and shaking him side-to side. Rei's face was about as red as his glasses, but he seemed resigned to his fate.

“Y-yes you told me, now calm down and let them explain themselves.”

All eyes were trained on Makoto again, including Haru's. Oh well, cat's out of the bag.

“Well...Haru just showed up at my door one saturday all rain soaked and wet and I just couldn't help myself I guess?” He grinned and scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

“Oooohh so you've been together for a few weeks already! Bad boyfriends not telling us sooner!” Nagisa laughed wholeheartedly.

“Congratulations you two. I am very happy for you.” Rei adjusted his glasses, face slowly returning to a normal colour.

“Sooo...” oh no not that tone of voice. It was the one that indicated something naughty coming out of Nagisa's mouth next. _Please don't._

“So, who tops?”

“Oh _mygodNAGISA_!” Makoto had to cover his beet-red face again in embarrassment. He peeked through his fingers and saw that Rei was pretty much doing the same. Haru next to him looked as unphased as ever.

“Na-Nagisa we...”

“Don't know yet. Makoto is still a little shy.” Wait what

“Haru!” He couldn't believe this.

“But it's true. I want to, you know? I'd like both I guess. It depends on what you want.” This discussion was really happening in front of their friends. Well, not really in front of, but skype had to count somehow. Haru looked annoyed. _Annoyed._ What the?!

“B-but Haru!” Makoto pointed at the screen that had gone suspiciously silent.

“Don't wag your finger at us Mako-chan, we're just being quiet observers.” Nagisa wasn't even trying to keep the enjoyment out of his voice. Meanwhile Haru had apparently entered a staring contest with him. His eyes were blazing with unbridled desire, and Makoto was taken aback by how little he seemed to be affected by the 'presence' of their friends.

“Um, Nagisa-kun, maybe it would be better if we called again some other time, they clearly have something to talk about.”

“Yeah, talk... _right._ Well bye then, don't forget the lube!”

Makoto's face went completely numb, but as he whipped around to yell some choice expletives at Nagisa he only got a glimpse of a pink winking eye before the line disconnected.

And then the room was silent. Makoto was stunned by what had just happened, and didn't even protest when Haru pulled him up by the hand and led him into his bedroom.

He landed on the bed with a soft thud, and a second later he felt Haru's weight settle over him. Soft lips landed on his own, lazily sucking and nibbling without any hint of urgency. Makoto opened his mouth to invite Haru's tongue inside. They had never kissed in such a sensual way before, basically making love with their tongues. Makoto felt the heat inside his body grow, and the blood rushing down south. Haru being the proactive part in their relationship wasn't something he'd put much thought into, but he found himself really liking this development. His dick gave a twitch in agreement.

Haru must have felt, because he rocked his hips forward and into him, and it was heavenly.

This is really happening. He broke away from the kiss to get a good lungful of air.

“Haru... ” The look in the other's eyes made his skin tingle and his heart speed up. The endless blue of his eyes had been blown away by his dilated pupils, and they looked ready to devour him, shining with fire.

“Makoto, I want to have sex now.” Well no duh. As if to make his point, one of his hands grabbed Makoto through his sweatpants, stroking up and down just the way he had shown him in the bathtub a few days ago.

Makoto only managed to squeeze out a shuddering “okay” before his lips were attacked by Haru's again, with more force this time. His hand regrettably left his hard-on to assist the other in removing Makoto's shirt. When it was only left bunched around is hands, Haru stopped for a moment and pressed down, effectively trapping Makoto's arms over his head.

Makoto saw Haru's pupils dilate even more, and he felt a flash of lightning strike his body. Does he want to?! He had never gotten so painfully hard in such a short time in his entire life. The thought of Haru tying him up and doing whatever he pleased should have terrified him, but in reality it made his hips jerk and his cock leak.

It only lasted a moment though, then Haru shook his head as if to clear his mind of a haze, and pulled the shirt all the way off, letting his own follow suit. Makoto made a mental note in the back of his mind.

He ran his hands over Haru's gorgeous body, finally understanding what Gou had been rambling on and on about. He found sensitive nipples and rolled his thumbs around them, earning him a hiss and moan. Haru rolled his hips in a steady rhythm now, probably craving more just as much as Makoto did.

Makoto allowed his hands one more journey over those perfect pectorals and lean abs, then looped around Haru's back to tip him forward into another kiss. It only lasted a moment, until Haru started scooting downwards, detaching their lips and leaving wet smacking kisses down his chest that left him feeling tingly and hot in each kissed spot. As Haru travelled more and more south, Makoto couldn't control the moans that slipped out of his mouth. Memories of the previous night came to him. Haru on his knees in front of him, eyes locked on his, his pretty little mouth wrapped around Makoto's cock, his slippery tongue, the tight wet heat and the mind-numbing suction of his throat.

As if on command, he felt hands tug at his sweatpants, and the command “up” barely registered in his head because he was doing it anyways. His boxers made their way down his legs aswell, and he sighed in relief as his cock was released from its confinement. Haru kissed around him, down the v of his hips, before finally licking up the underside of him, along the throbbing vein situated there. Makoto's eyes flew open at the same time that his hands flew into Haru's hair and a grunt left his mouth.

“Haru...” Hungry eyes looked up at him,and a tiny smirk graced Haru's beautiful face as he slowly sucked the tip into his mouth and hummed. The vibrations went straight to his balls, and it took all his will to hold his hips still. Haru sucked and licked and nipped at him for a few minutes, driving him certifiably insane. He felt himself nearing the edge, and he was more than ready to topple over when Haru pulled away and sat up to remove his own boxers, as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

Makoto felt the urge to take himself in hand and finish the job, but he reminded himself that this was not what they were doing tonight.

Haru was back between his legs, leaning down for a kiss, and the motion made their erections brush together. They both groaned into each other's mouths, and Makoto's hands flew to Haru's rear, pulling the firm muscles there, and letting his own legs fall open to bring him closer.

“Ahh...shit.” Haru snapped his head up and thrust forward. “Ahh god, Makoto...where.”

“Where?” Oh.

His whole face turned some shade of red as he pointed to the bottom drawer of his nightstand.

He mentally congratulated himself for being prepared, but it was still embarrassing.

Haru sat up to fetch the desired item, and then rolled into Makoto's side, hand falling onto his chest. He propped himself up on an elbow and looked down at Makoto.

“So?”

_“So?”_

“You know...” Haru looked away, a little flustered. It was good to know he wasn't the only one who was affected by their actions right now.

“What Nagisa said...” Why did he have to bring him up right now?!

“Huh?”

“I mean, who's gonna do what?” _Oh, dear._

“Uhhh Haru... I'm okay with whatever you want, honestly.” It was only a tiny bit of a lie, but he wanted to make Haru happy.

“I want what you want. So?” Haru raised one of his eyebrows at him, and Makoto was sure his blush had spread all the way down to his chest now. How could he answer that if he wasn't sure himself? He figured the best course of action was always honesty.

“I don't know, Haru...” Haru leaned in with the warmest, kindest smile on his face and pecked his lips. “It's okay, we'll figure it out along the way.”

They started kissing again, hot and messy, just how they liked it, and let their hands roam wherever they wanted. Haru laid down between Makoto's legs again, grinding into him with gyrating movements that made Makoto's brain turn to goo. He explored every dip and swell of muscle on Haruka's body, and marvelled at the feel of strength barely concealed by such soft skin. How someone who was all around lean and gorgeous, all fine lines and elegant arches, could examine such a huge amount of physical and mental strength, it truly amazed Makoto. He pulled Haru closer, wanting to feel as much as he could of him all at once, he wanted to drown in his warmth and safety. He wanted him. As much of him as he could get. He let go of Haru's lips with a sigh.

“Haru... I...” he could feel himself blush again but he had made up his mind now.

“I want you...inside of me. Is... is that okay?” He wanted to crawl away and hide under the blankets for five million years, but Haru just smiled at him contently and hummed.

“Yes. Okay.” A kiss was placed on him one more time, and then Haru's warmth left him, as the other scrambled to his knees and grabbed the bottle of lube that had been placed on the bed next to them.

Makoto watched him open the bottle and squeeze some of the sticky liquid onto his fingers, letting it warm up a bit.

“Hmm, Makoto?” Haru sounded curious, and looked at him even curiouser.

“This bottle was already open. Have you done this to yourself before?” Makoto prayed for the ground to open up and swallow him whole right this instant, but the universe didn't do him that favour. No use in lying now. He had been curious after he had bought it, and had tried fingering himself a few times, with increasingly satisfying results.

“Yes...”

“Good. Thought I was the only one.” Oh? Some weird sort of relief washed over him at his boyfriend's confession and he couldn't help but smile. Why was he embarrassed by this? This was him and Haru, everything they did together was natural for them. He shouldn't have worried so much. He felt himself noticeably relax at the – admittedly much too late – realization.

A wet finger trailed down his cock, over his balls and towards his hole, and he was about to tense up again until a pair of lips softly pressed into his cheek.

“Try to relax and tell me if you want me to stop.” Ah, Haru. Always straight to the point.

The digit circled his entrance once, twice, and then slowly pushed in. So far so good. It didn't hurt, it just felt a bit weird, having this done to him instead of doing it himself.

“Okay?” Haru kissed his shoulder and looked up at him questioningly.

“Yeah.” Makoto tried to smile despite his jittering nerves.

A second finger pushed against him, and this time he did tense up and hiss, because _oww._

“Shhh it's okay. Do you want me to stop?”

“N-no. Just give me a moment, Haru-chan.” Haru huffed, but his eyes were smiling. “not -chan.”

Makoto relaxed at the familiar reaction, and suddenly things weren't half as uncomfortable as before. Haru started slowly moving in and out, scissoring his fingers and curling them here and there, apparently looking for his sweet spot. It was starting to feel good. Really good. And when Haru finally found what he had been looking for, Makoto's hips bucked off the mattress.

Whoa. That was nice.

“Haru, there! There!” Haru was already hitting that spot over and over before Makoto could say anything, and suddenly his dick felt sorely neglected.

Apparently Haru was a mind reader even now, because a warm hand gripped him tight and started stroking slowly.

_Mmmm yes._ This was heavenly. He came back to reality when finger number three slowly slipped in, creating a burning sensation that contrasted in the best way with the pleasure the other hand was giving.

Haru focused on his prostate again, and within minutes Makoto was writhing and panting and craving more.

“Haru. Haru-chan, please, now. _God._ ” Haru just hummed in approval, and then suddenly no hands were on him anymore and Makoto felt cold all of a sudden. He watched mesmerized as Haru stroked himself hard with his lubed up hand, then added some more around Makoto's hole.

His other hand came up to gently cup his cheek, and then Haru's face was hovering close to his again.

“I can stop any time you want.” His calm demeanour was betrayed by the shaking in his voice and the slight tremble of his fingers.

One more passionate kiss, and then he was nudging against his hole, slowly pushing in. Haru's eyes closed and he let out a long breath laced with all kinds of expletives that Makoto wouldn't have expected from him.

“Shit Makoto, so good. You okay?” His voice sounded strained. It burned and stung and hurt to be honest, but the fact that it was Haru made everything worth it.

“Yeah. You can move. Slow please.” He grabbed Haru's shoulders and wrapped his legs around his back. Haru picked up a slow pace that must have been agonizing for him, because the way his mouth hung open with eyes closed, it was clear that this was good for him. The strong cords on the sides of his neck were wound incredibly tight, a sign of the willpower it took to go slow.

The sensation was weird, a hot burn, but also a sort of fullness. It wasn't bad by any means, and as time went on it got better and better.

The leaned towards each other again to kiss some more, and one of Haru's hands found Makoto's cock again.“Ahh god yes, Haru.” The pace picked up, and soon they were both panting and moaning. Sweat was rolling down Haru's back, making Makoto's fingers slip this way and that.

“Makoto, can I...goddammit.” He wanted it too. Whatever it was.

“Yes, please. Haru...” Makoto's brain was severely lacking blood apparently, otherwise he would never have leaned up to whisper in Haru's ear. “Haru, please fuck me.” It flipped some sort of switch between them.

“Fuck, Mako...” Haru groaned.

He straightened himself up and held on to Makoto's hips with a firm grip. He set a fast pace that drove him in deeper and deeper, finally hitting that one spot that Made Makoto's whole body turn to jelly.

“Ah AH _THERE_ Haru _god_...”

Makoto forced himself to open his eyes and look at his lover. He was panting hard, eyes screwed shut, sweat dripping down his forehead, every trained muscle strained hard, hips thrusting into him in a strong, precise arch. He wanted to burn the image into his retinas permanently, but his own mind was starting to grow hazy with pleasure.

“Ah Makoto I can't...I... _fuck_.” His pace sped up even more, and his grip on Makoto's hips tightened to keep him from sliding away.

“Ah oh god. Faster, Haru, YES _MORE_.”

Everything felt way too hot suddenly. Makoto was sure he had caught on fire somehow, and his lungs didn't transport nearly enough oxygen into his brain. The pleasure inside of him coiled tighter and tighter, ready to snap at any moment, but as much as he wanted to, he just couldn't seem to take the last step over the edge. All he could do was whine and beg and plead for more. More force, more speed, more of anything, just, _more_.

“Haru, please.” He didn't even know what he wanted anymore, so he just mindlessly clawed at Haru's back, probably leaving angry red stripes, and trying to kiss everywhere he could reach. He found Haru's neck and immediately latched on with lips and teeth, secretly hoping to leave a mark.

Haru groaned and his rhythm faltered, pace growing desperate and erratic. He was just as close as Makoto was himself. Somehow he managed to lean their foreheads together. They locked eyes, and Haru circled one hand around Makoto's cock again, gripping him tight and jerking a scream out of him.

This was it. The coiled heat inside of him snapped and exploded, and everything turned white for a few glorious moments. Shudders went from his head to his toes, making goosebumps break out all over his body while he came all over his own stomach and Haru's hand in sticky, hot spurts. He felt himself tighten around Haru, and then the other let out a whine and stiffened, coming undone inside of him.

All strength left Haru's body suddenly and he gracelessly collapsed onto Makoto.

“Fuck...”

Makoto had to chuckle at Haru's unusually colourful language, all of his available brain capacity focusing on the task of somehow getting his arms to move around his lover.

They were catching their breaths still on top of each other, and Makoto wondered if his legs could manage to carry him all the way to the bathroom to clean up. Probably not.

He managed to turn his head towards Haru, to nuzzle his nose into soft dark hair, and out of the corner of his eye he saw a dark bruise forming on Haru's neck. It only made him feel a tiny bit guilty.

Haru rolled off of Makoto, flopping onto the bed next to him with all the elegance of a beached whale, a really adorable smile gracing his features.

“Makoto, can you go call Nagisa and answer his question? I don't feel like moving.”

Makoto couldn't help the absolutely dumb snort that escaped him, and then he just laughed and laughed. Is this what being fucked silly feels like? Probably. When he caught his breath he somehow managed to maneuver Haru's head back onto his chest, and flung a tired arm over him, and then the blanket over them both.

“Well, Nagisa is going to have to wait because I don't think I'll be able to get up and walk anywhere anytime soon.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot twist HAHA. 
> 
> Nagisa is a lil shit and I love him, and now if you'll excuse me, I'm just gonna go to my cave and hibernate for a million years in embarrassment.  
> Disclaimer: I'm female and therefore have never done the gay buttsex. Don't sue me :P
> 
> I think I need to get my ass over to the Black Lagoon fandom and write some hardcore smut that I don't have to feel guilty about, to even out all the vanilla.
> 
> Do you want me to continue past the awkward blümchensex phase or nah?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which no actual smuttyness happens...oops?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I caught acold and I can't even think in my mothertongue right now let alone in English...but I felt bad for taking so long with an update so I'll just give you what I have already.
> 
> I promise actual non-vanilla bingbong next chap :x

 

 

Haruka was fed up with this day already. It had clearly set out to piss him off.

And it had all started so well. He came awake to Makoto's breath tickling his neck, his arm wrapped snugly around him, engulfing him in warmth.

 

After that, it had all gone downhill.

 

It took a few minutes for him to realize that it was unusually bright outside already, and then he had gone into overdrive when it clicked that neither of them had set an alarm after last night's activities.

There were no good morning or goodbye kisses, no breakfast together, no, instead they had both frantically scrambled into their clothes and ran off, Makoto to get to uni, and Haru to morning training.

When he arrived it had already started, and his trainer made him work twice as hard to make up for lost time. That demon. Then, of course, he had no materials for his lectures because he hadn't had time to go home and collect them.

By the time he arrived at the pool again for afternoon training he had been beyond done with the day already, and then somebody on his team just had to point out the giant hickey on his neck.

Haru had spent two hours dodging his teammates' questions. Not like it mattered to him if they knew that he had a boyfriend, but he wanted to ask Makoto first before telling what were basically strangers about their relationship.

Now he just wanted to leave and spend some time with Makoto. Ideally doing more of what they had done last night. That was sure to relax him. He whipped out his phone on his way out of the building and shot him a quick text.

 

_Got time tonight?_

 

He realized too late that he had left his message way too ambiguous. Stupid phones not being able to deliver his messages just like he could in person. It only took Makoto a minute to reply.

 

_Yeah, sure! What do you want to do? I'm out of here in half an hour \°O°/_

 

_Don't know. Something relaxing_

 

_Oh no. Bad day? :o_

 

_Kind of. They saw the hickey you made, baka_

 

_Oh nooo Haru-chan Im sorry! I promise I will make it up to you ok? ;) Be at your place in an hour?_

 

_Okay_

 

Haru's mood improved instantly, and he decided to go shopping for some groceries, to treat them both to a nice meal.

 

What he _hadn't_ accounted for was Tokyo's rush hour, as unimaginable as it sounds for Tokyo's traffic to get any worse than it already is. He had to wriggle his way through masses of people, missed his train, then had to let the next one go because it was overcrowded.

When he finally arrived at his apartment it had been well over an hour already, and he was developing a stress headache.

As Haru opened the door, he immediately noticed that something was off. The light was on and something or someone was shuffling through his kitchen. Any tension he built up vanished instantly when he heard a loud clang followed by a loud _OWW_.

_What the?_

Surely, awaiting him around the corner was Makoto, who had apparently managed to bang his head against an open cupboard door.

He was rubbing at the back of his head, and took a moment to notice him. When he did, Haru had to manage not to giggle, because he yelped in surprise and nearly hit the cupboard again.

“Haru! Don't sneak up on me like that!”

“You're in my apartment.” It was a question, not a statement.

Makoto rubbed at his head again sheepishly.

“Yeah well when I arrived you weren't here and I used my spare key to get in, it's getting pretty cold outside.” That was actually a perfectly sensible reason.

“But you're in the kitchen.” Makoto and kitchen don't mix.

“Ahhh I was... I was looking for something... nevermind.” His ears were pink. They only got like that when Makoto was embarrassed or had to lie. What had he been doing in his kitchen?

“Maybe I can help you find it?”

“Uh.. n-no, it's fine Haru, there's no need, really...” Suspicious. None of this was helping to alleviate his headache and he rubbed at his temples and let out a strangled sigh. At that Makoto perked up.

“Haru, are you okay? You said you had a rough day.” Ah, Makoto, always looking out for him. It was too adorable.

“It's nothing, I'm fine.” He really wasn't though, and as usual Makoto had been able to look behind his carefully built façade. His eyes softened impossibly and just the look on his face made Haru feel at least ten degrees warmer in an instant.

“Haru...”

That voice... he had only gotten to know that particular tone of voice recently It was the one that said more than either of them were able or ready to put into actual words yet. It filled his stomach with butterflies, as cliché as that sounded.

Haru willed himself to let the mystery of the kitchen go and stepped closer to Makoto. Letting the bag of groceries he was holding slide to the floor, he did something he wouldn't have expected even from himself, and put his arms around Makoto's waist in a tight hug, head leaning on his shoulder.

Strong arms wrapped around him almost immediately, and he felt a smiling cheek land on top of his head. In an instant Haru was surrounded by the unique presence of Makoto. He was always so warm, like his own private sun, and he smelled like home. Home. A bit of the pent up tension left Haru, and he sighed into Makoto's chest contently.

They stood like that for several minutes, Haru spacing out and enjoying his personal space heater, and Makoto soothingly stroking a hand up and down Haru's back, until Makoto let out a tiny cough, trying to get Haru's attention and move on to something else.

Eventually Haru detached himself a little bit and looked up. Makoto's eyes shone even warmer than his body felt, and for the hundredth time within the last few weeks in knocked the air right out of him, so he did the only thing that felt right and leaned up to kiss his boyfriend tenderly.

“Haru, why don't we sit down and you can tell me about your day. Forget about dinner for now.” Makoto didn't even wait for an answer and began steering Haru out of the kitchen with sure steps. It was amazing how Makoto could be so incredibly gentle and strong at the same time.

They sat down on Haru's couch, talking for a bit about their respective days. When their conversation slowed down, Makoto seemed increasingly flustered. Why, Haru didn't know.

“Makoto what's wrong?” Makoto actually flinched and turned at least five different shades of red in the face. Weird. Usually silence between them was not a big deal. Haru worried for a moment that the change in their relationship had made things weird between them, in which case Haru had no clue what to do about it because it actually didn't really feel like a change for them at all. They just added a few more aspects to their already existing bond. Was that what having sex did to people? He had heard that it changed a person, but he never thought those things were true and chalked it off as the words of a hopeless romantic, which he himself was not.

“Ah uh no no Haru-chan nothing is wrong, it's just that..uhh...” He looked to the floor, embarrassed and continued to talk in a much more subdued voice.

“...remember what I wrote? That I would _make it up to you_? Umm well I thought...” By now he looked like a tomato, and Haru was momentarily worried that he'd keel over, but Makoto took a deep calming breath and continued.

“...I thought I could maybe try to...you know...reciprocate?” _Huh?_

“What do you mean?”

“I mean...you already did so much great stuff for me..uhh I mean to me...I want to make Haru feel good too...”

Ohhh _that_ kind of reciprocating... Well, if Makoto wanted to, Haru surely wasn't going to stop him. Still, for his friend who was very shy on the whole topic to say something like that out loud, it must have taken a bit of courage and that made Haru smile.

He scooted closer to Makoto and cupped his jaw in both of his hands, making him look into his eyes. “You don't have to do anything you don't want. I'm happy just being with Makoto.” A little bit of bending the truth, yeah, but Makoto didn't need to know that Haru actually wanted to do all kinds of things with him. All kinds of kinky thinkgs that would probably have the other screaming and running away in embarrassment.

A relieved sigh left the Makoto's mouth, and the easy, warm smile was back on his beautiful face.

“I want...”

Haru could tell it took Makoto a lot to voice his desires, so he was really still, unconsciously holding his breath. Makoto on the other hand took a large gulp of air, and his next sentence left him in one long string of words, eyes closed and face blushing even darker.

“I want Haru to tie me up and do whatever he wants with me.”

Haru was pretty sure his face had just fallen off of his head and his brain had permanently stopped functioning.

How. _How_ had Makoto guessed that that was the one thing he hadn't been able to stop thinking about since he had stripped Makoto last night, temporarily trapping him with the help of the shirt in his hands. The sight of Makoto's perfect body arched so elegantly underneath him and the subsequent realization had made him rock hard, and he wasn't faring much better right now either.

How embarrassing. Popping a semi just from the mere mention of his kink.

Haru scraped together the few working braincells that remained and formulated a reply.

“If”...he had to swallow to make his voice sound less squeaky “If that's...I mean...only if you are really okay with it.”

Makoto leaned forward and kissed him hard, knocking their teeth together. It was meant to reassure him. Or Makoto. Or probably both of them.

“Yes, Haru, I'm okay with that. I trust you. ” His head tilted slightly and he smiled even with his eyes. “I know Haru would never do anything to hurt me.”

“Okay.”

Haru was still dumbstruck and didn't trust himself to string together sentences, so he just sat there, basically staring at Makoto

He felt warm fingers thread through his own cold ones, and then he was led to the bedroom, still somehow in a stupor.

 

Did that really just happen?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELL *inhales*
> 
> Haruisakinkyfuckerandyoucantconvincemeotherwise
> 
> oof... I'll try to slay the cold demon asap and then we'll be back on schedule, kay?


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the dorks continue right where they left off and stuff gets decidedly more interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I lied. apparently my fever drives me insane so I cranked out roughly 4600 words of pure smut just for the heck of it.
> 
> Hmmmmm okay let's see...slight bondage? check. blowjobs? check. edging? check. Haru riding his pony like a cowboy? check check and check. Kinky enough for you?

Makoto stopped in front of the bed and turned around, facing Haru with the most reassuring look. He pulled Haru closer by their linked hands, and gently cupped his face with the other one.

His eyes spoke volumes of his uncertainty, but Haru saw the lust in them too, the affirmation that he wasn't the only one wanting this, that Makoto was very much affected by this too. After all, it had been his suggestion first.

Haru only noticed that he had spaced out when Makoto chuckled softly and nudged their noses together. It was so easy to get lost in the endless green of those eyes...

“Hey, earth to Haru.”

“Hm?” Another chuckle, another nudge, followed by a chaste kiss.

“I said _what now_? Come on Haru-chan, it took me a lot of courage to ask this, so you better follow through before I change my mind.” his tone of voice made it clear that he wouldn't change his mind in a million years. In fact, the uncertainty he saw initially was fading more and more, being replaced by this sort of hungry glare. This Makoto was new, but Haru was lightyears away from complaining.

Okay, time to take the training wheels _off_.

“Not. _Chan_.”

Haru freed his hand and shoved Makoto backwards on the bed, making him bounce. He expected a deer-in-the-headlights look from his lover, but instead he looked...Haru couldn't quite place it. Hungry? Horny? Anyway, more confirmation that this kink of his was very much appreciated and he wasn't the only one looking forward to something more adventurous.

He couldn't hold his satisfied smirk any longer. At that, the other's eyes widened in apprehension of what was to come. _What have I done?_ Written all over his face. His pretty face. Haru couldn't wait to make it twist into grimaces of pleasure and ecstasy.

Makoto snapped out of his momentary stunned state.

“Ohhh what are you gonna do about it, Haru _-chan_?” Haru felt hot and cold shivers race up and down his spine. He always liked a challenge, even one that wasn't clearly uttered out loud. Ohhh _I am going to make you pay for this._

“Take off your shirt.” The commanding tone of his voice surprised him a little.

“Make me, Haru- _chan_.”

Ohhh that bastard just couldn't keep the teasing tone out of his voice couldn't he? Haru was on top of Makoto in two long strides, one hand splayed over his sternum, pressing down hard on him. He locked eyes with him and tried to look as menacing as he could manage.

“You want to play, Makoto? Well then, let's play.” Much like the night before, he yanked the other's shirt up, trapping his arms as soon as his head slipped free. Haru suddenly felt at least twenty degrees warmer as blazing, lust-filled eyes opened again and stared him down. _Do whatever you want with me_ he had said...

He bent down as if to kiss Makoto, but when the boy underneath him arched up to meet him halfway, he retreated just out of reach, keeping his back firmly pinned to the mattress with the pressure of his hands. Yes, Makoto was strong, but Haru wasn't weak either, and in this position their powers were about equal. The realization shot like lightning down to his crotch, and he'd have to do something about that soon.

“Call me - _chan_ one more time...”

Makoto made a whining sound in the back of his throat, instantly putting the smirk back on Haru's face.

“Aww what's wrong Mako-chan?” he purred. “Tired of your own game yet?” Haru reined in his features and turned serious again.

“Take. Off. Your. Shirt. And stay down.” Well that message definitely arrived in Makoto's brain, because when Haru let go of the bunched up shirt, Makoto was scrambling out of it quickly, eyes still fixed on Haru, breath coming out in quick puffs.

Haru got up and tried to put his mind to work on the task of locating something to tie Makoto up with. And maybe something to gag that smart mouth of his too...His closet yielded nothing at first glance, and he huffed in annoyance. Sure he could use a belt, but those were too unyieldy for his liking. A glance over his shoulder told him that Makoto was still behaving nicely, laid out on the bed like a present, obvious tent in his jeans. _Good._ Maybe I'll take my time.

After more rummaging around in the few moving boxes still hiding in the corners of his bedroom, he almost gave a triumphant yelp when he saw it. It was meant to be a memoir to their high school days, but it was probably just as good to make new memories with.

After carefully hiding it in his pocket, he turned around towards the bed again, and began unbuttoning his own shirt at an unfamiliarly slow pace. This was pretty hard for him, being used to basically jumping out of his clothes, but seeing Makoto squirm and pant impatiently, still keeping his hands over his head where Haru had left them, made it so worth it.

“Haru, hurry up.” Oh _now_ you can say my name properly? Too late for that. He straddled Makoto again, whose hips instantly bucked up against him, and try as he might, Haru could not stop a quiet hum from escaping. Makoto's hands stayed neatly stretched over his head, almost as if he had been tied already. Tied by Haru's words alone. The kick he got out of that knowledge sent shivers down his spine.

“Makoto, look at me.” The other complied nicely, locking eyes with him. The lovely sea green was almost gone by now, replaced by bottomless darkness, but somehow still looking fiery. There was only one word to describe the way Makoto looked right now. _Horny._

One of Haru's hands reached down into one of his jeans pockets and slowly uncovered the green and white spotted tie that had graced his neck for his senior year. He held it up in the air, draped over his index finger, one eyebrow rising in question.

“Last chance to back out.” Haru accentuated his statement with a roll of his hips against Makoto's arousal.

The other boy hissed and squeezed his answer through gritted teeth.

“Never.”

He worried his own bottom lip so prettily, and Haru felt jealous of a bunch of teeth. Letting himself fall forward, he captured the offending lump of flesh between his own teeth and bit down probably just that little bit too hard, ending the kiss with a soothing lick of his tongue over the abused area.

“Don't bite your own lips, it makes them chapped.” Makoto _pouted_. That dork. “You should try biting mine instead?” He didn't even need to wait for an answer, and then they were kissing and sucking and biting at each other as if their lives depended on it. It was a heady sensation, that overwhelming need to feel and taste each other clashing with the need to actually breathe every once in a while.

Somehow Haru developed the ability to multi-task, sneaking his hands up towards Makoto's, still obediently waiting at their assigned position, and managing to slip them through the still knotted tie.

Makoto only seemed to realize what was happening when the tie had already been pulled tight, effectively binding his hands together. His mouth shaped a surprised O, and he sucked in a sharp breath.

Haru couldn't help but smile against his mouth, having managed to sneak up on his boyfriend so nicely. He focused his attention to tying a second knot under the first one to stop the tie from sliding open again. An exploratory pull confirmed that Makoto's hands were now sufficiently trapped.

“Huh, looks like I caught something, ne, Mako _-chan_?” Makoto dared to huff and wrinkle his eybrows together in mock offense, and that wouldn't do, now would it?

Okay serious now, Nanase.

“Can I tie you to the bedframe or do you want me to leave it like this?” Makoto's expression softened instantly, bringing them out of their playful scenario for a moment.

“Anything you want, I'm fine with. I trust you.” Makoto pecked him on the lips again gently, then stretched his arms further over his head to bring his bound hands closer the iron bars on Haru's bed.

“Good.”

Haru rewarded Makoto with another gentle grind of his hips, licking the low moan right out of Makoto's mouth. His nimble fingers had made a knot around one of the bars within seconds, and now Makoto was truly tied up. Heat flared through his whole body and he had to take a deep steadying breath to stop his head from spinning.

 _Now what_ , he asked himself. Going slow at first was probably a good idea, but considering how hard they both were already, that likely wasn't going to happen. Haru opted for more kisses and touches, figuring he couldn't go wrong with that.

When his fingers deliberately ghosted over Makoto's nipples, the other's back arched off the bed and strong arms pulled against his restraints.

“Haru!” So sensitive. _Beautiful._ He left a trail of kisses down the perfectly sculpted torso of his boyfriend(he somehow still couldn't believe that term was applicable to Makoto now) and licked his left nipple, blowing a cool breath over it a second later. That earned him a hiss and another whine, accompanied by a half-hearted tug against the tie.

Haru made a mental note to thank Nagisa for convincing him to keep the thing for old times sake. If the blonde whirlwind only knew what that tie was being used for now, he'd probably run away screaming. No wait, that was Rei. Nagisa would stand by and take pictures, babbling about making new memories or something.

Why was he thinking about Nagisa? Haru wanted to slap himself. Focus, Nanase! Gorgeous hunk of a boyfriend at your mercy. Do something about it.

Giving the pert nipple one more loving suckle, Haru detached his lips to give the other one the same treatment, while a hand took the other one between two fingers and rolled it slightly.

“Ahh... Haru” another hiss “please.” That got his attention. He let go of both buds and propped himself up on his hands.

“Please what?”

“Uhhh...” Makoto blushed the prettiest shade of pink again.

“I want more.” Oh?

“Sorry, I thought you said we were going to do what _I_ wanted?” He was making all kinds of self discoveries today. He'd never thought he'd be such a tease himself. Or so vocal. Or so confident.

Makoto looked actually distressed. “Uhhh...” Haru could practically see the wheels in his head turning. Well let's see if we can get those to come to a screeching halt.

One of his hands cupped Makoto's hard-on though his pants, squeezing a little too tight, and that did the trick just fine. Makoto's face went blank, eyes falling closed and hips bucking up as much as they could, with Haru still sitting on him.

“Ohh...Haru...” The strained voice sounded so needy, breaths coming out in strangled huffs, Haru felt a tiny twinge of guilt. But there would be more than enough time to make up for all this teasing.

Someday...

Haru was painfully aware of his own straining member though, and decided to speed up the process a little. He undid Makoto's pants and pulled them down and off of him in one go. The tented boxers still covering him were sporting a dark spot in front already, and his own probably weren't faring that much better.

Well, they were soiled anyway, might as well get them thoroughly dirty. Haru sat on Makoto's calves, trapping his legs. He could feel the strength in them still, and Makoto could probably have kicked him off easily if he wanted to. And that was a big if.

Haru's hands glided slowly up and down the sides of Makoto's thighs, making him squirm under the slightly ticklish sensation.

“Haru please...” He saw Makoto's dick twitch in his briefs, and wasn't that just a mouthwatering sight, that he could get him so hard and needy with a few touches. He let his hands travel higher, one palm brushing over his clothed length, the other cupping his balls tenderly and rolling them a little.

“Mmmmmmmmm Haru- _chan_ ” a long lusty moan left his lover's throat, and Haru had to reach down and squeeze himself hard, to keep from getting too far ahead of himself. That would have been embarrassing.

Okay time for the next step. Haru leanded down and kissed the wet spot on Makoto's boxers, then unceremoniously lifted himself up and pulled them down and off. Makoto's dick created a wet slapping sound as it landed against his belly, hard and leaking.

Haru allowed himself a moment of simply taking in the glorious sight before him. Makoto was truly beautiful. _Wow I'm sounding like Rei, dammit._ It was true though. Yes, his back muscles were his charm point, but there honestly wasn't a part of Makoto that wasn't smoking hot. From his handsome face and his unique eyes, to his trained muscles, the warm tone of his skin, and that perfect cock...mmmmm.

He wanted it in his mouth again. Makoto had made the loveliest noises the last time he did it.

His intent was probably broadcasted clear as day on his face, because Makoto groaned as he leaned forward again, and his cock twitched and dribbled more precome onto his stomach.

Haru wet his lips, and then licked up Makoto's twitching length in a slow, fluid motion, looking up at his lover through hooded eyes, hoping to catch his reaction. And what a beautiful reaction it was. Makoto moaned loudly, biceps bulging nicely while struggling against his restraints.

“Ahhh, fuck.” Haru wasn't sure if he had ever heard Makoto swear before, but it turned him on even more, and he had to give himself another hard squeeze. The other hand came up to stroke Makoto's abdomen, memorizing every dip and swell of those bulging abs. Also to keep Makoto's hips still for what he was about to do next.

He took a last calming breath, relaxing his jaw, before sucking the tip of Makoto's cock into his mouth, and the strangled mewl that left Makoto went straight into Haru's balls. _Shit._ He let his tongue glide along the ridge on the underside of the head, then over the slit at the top, lapping up some of the tangy liquid there. It wasn't his favourite thing, but the taste could have been worse. Hollowing his cheeks, Haru sucked him deeper into his mouth, eliciting another keening sound out of his lover. He swallowed once, increasing the suction, and then took him to the back of his throat, dancing his tongue along the pulsating underside. Apparently he had no gag reflex, something Makoto was probably thankful for, considering the way he twitched and whined and panted currently. Pulling back up, then repeating the motion, Haru set a comfortable rhythm, quickly working Makoto up to the edge.

He debated with himself whether he wanted to get him off like that or in some other way. Then he remembered how lovely Makoto had looked when he fucked him last night, and decided he wanted to see that sight again. The sensation of Makoto getting even harder in his mouth set off the alarm bells, and he pulled of with a wet pop.

“Haru! _Whatareyoudoingohgodplease_ ” Hips and back arched off the bed Makoto was trying to follow Haru's mouth, and wasn't that just the cutest thing. Haru chuckled.

Oh, yes, he was going to enjoy this. A lot.

“Consider it punishment for calling me _-chan_ again.” Makoto growled and tugged hard against the restraining tie, making the whole bed shake slightly. Haru gave his boyfriend's hands a look to make sure the bloodflow wasn't cut off or anything, but they looked fine.

Crawling up the bed, he fished his lube out of the bottom drawer, and Makoto's eyes widened and he smiled stupidly. So adorable. While he was up there, Haru leaned down to kiss him again, slow and sensual, licking into his mouth and sucking on his tongue. He moaned into the kiss, but tore himself away before he could lose his focus.

Back between Makoto's legs he lubed up two fingers, and pressed one to Makoto's hole, not waiting for it to warm up. Makoto yelped at that, trying to flinch away, but the chuckle in his voice betrayed him.

“Haru! That's cold.”

“Well, _I_ like cold.” Haru smiled again. He did that an awful lot these days. It was all Makoto's fault for turning him into this.

The finger pressed in again, smoothly sliding in to the knuckle this time. Haru didn't spend much time prepping him for the second, but when he shoved it in aswell he was rewarded with a small hiss followed by a lusty moan. _Good. I'm not hurting him._ It was true that Makoto was truly at his mercy right now, but Haru wasn't about to abuse his power and Makoto's trust by doing something that hurt him. He tried to remember where that spot was that made Makoto scream last night, and it only took a few experimental strokes to find it.

Makoto made a strangled sound, trying to scoot down on the bed, taking Haru's fingers in deeper. Haru started hitting that spot with every push, and the way Makoto's breath became irregular and he squirmed around to find some sort off relief made him want to forego all of his plans and just get inside of him. But no. He had a plan, and he was going to see it through (even if it killed him, which it probably would considering how painfully hard he was)

He watched Makoto's cock twitch helplessly, flopping onto his stomach and leaking a steady string of precome. He must feel so good right now. Haru felt the heat rushing through his body, warming his every pore and setting his crotch aflame.

By the time three fingers were working their magic against his prostate, Makoto was a whimpering, blubbering mess on the bed, hair dishevelled, eyes screwed shut, face flushed, sweating and panting hard, a bit of drool hanging at the corner of his mouth. It was clear after a few minutes that Haru wouldn't be able to make him come with anal stimulation alone, and he may have felt the tiniest twinge of guilt about torturing the other like that for so long. A constant mix of moans, whines and _fuckHaruplease_ was leaving his mouth, and the mild swearing made Haru crave release so bad. He was still wearing his pants though, and he had to remove his fingers out of Makoto's ass with a squelching sound.

He hadn't even meant anything malicious with it, but Makoto's reaction made his heart clench in white hot guilt. As soon as he got up to unbuckle his belt, Makoto shouted loud “No! Haru, oh god _pleasepleaseplease no_ ” and squeezed his legs together, searching for any sort of friction he could get. His eyes sought Haru's, and beyond the ruffled fringe and flushed cheeks Haru thought he spotted a tear forming at the corner of Makoto's eye.

 _Oh no._ This was not what he had in mind. His clothes were off in an instant (a giant sigh of relief leaving him at the glorious freedom his cock was receiving) and then he was next to Makoto, kissing him apologetically.

“Mako, I'm so sorry.” Makoto was breathing erratically, but he still managed to speak somehow.

“It's okay. Just...can I get off soon, please, it's starting to hurt.” Haru kissed him again, hard, as if to assure him.

“Of course.” Makoto sighed in relief.

“One more thing though. You don't have to say yes if you don't want to.” Apparently Makoto had found back to his senses a little, because the next sentence was in no way not deliberate.

“Yes, what is it, Haru- _chan_?”

“Oh..you...YOU...” Haru squeezed Makoto's cock with one hand in retaliation, making him yelp and squirm away.

“Makoto, look at me.” He obliged.

“I want to ride you, is that okay?” Makoto gasped and his eyes got incredibly wide.

“Y-yes, Haru. You can.” He let go of a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding.

“Okay. Do you want me to put a condom on you?” Makoto looked almost offended. What? It was a perfectly legitimate question.

“No. Just Haru is fine.” He smiled his reasuring smile again, and Haru was done for. He wiped his hand off quickly, putting on fresh lube, and started prepping himself like he had done so often before (Not that he was going to tell Makoto about that anytime soon).

Focused on his task, it took him a while to notice Makoto's eyes boring into him, fixed on what he was doing, apparently mesmerized.

“Hey Makoto, do you like this? Watching me?” A shiver ran down his spine. Huh. Another own kink discovered?

“Yes. You're so fucking gorgeous, Haru. Please hurry up.” He shifted his position so he was lying next to Makoto on his side, one leg hitched up over his arm, the other hand stretching himself open.

Makoto licked his lips and stared transfixed at what he was doing. Haru himself had never felt any sort of body shame, but being observed so closely like that, it made a small blush creep into his cheeks.

 

Makoto was breathing faster again, arms pulling against the restraints, his cock an alarmingly dark colour. Haru decided he had tortured him enough, and if he felt a little pain himself from too little preparation, well then that was just going to have to do.

“Makoto” The other's eyes snapped up.

“I'm ready. You okay?”

“ _Yes!_ ” Haru had barely finished his question when Makoto was bucking up off the mattress, whining in impatience. Haru squeezed himself again with a grunt, because that needy, absolutely horny tone of voice had nearly made him come.

He scrambled over Makoto again, dribbling cold lube onto his cock, making him hiss. He was hesitant about spreading it on him with his hands because he looked so close to bursting. So more lube it was. It wasn't like he wasn't a complete and utter mess already, lower abdomen smeared with copious amounts of precome.

He leaned forward again and pecked his lover's lips.“ Here we go.”

He grabbed Makoto with one hand to line him up, and then sank down in one slow but deliberate motion. He willed himself to relax already, but all breathing and wanting didn't stop the pain from coming. He hissed and exhaled sharply a few times, eyes closed and focused on himself. When the discomfort was dulling a little, he opened his eyes to see Makoto's face and body completely strained in order to keep still. His jaw was clenched hard, making the cords on his neck stand out.

“M-Makoto. Hey” The other slowly opened his eyes, probably trying not to lose the grip on his self control.

“It's okay, I'm going to move now.” Makoto only grunted in response, gripping onto the tie with both hands.

Haru leaned back and put his hands on Makoto's thighs, using them for leverage to hoist himself up a little, then letting gravity do the work and slam back down.

It only hurt a little bit. Makoto groaned again, the muscles in his legs twitching with the effort of holding his hips still.

Haru repeated the motion a few times, shifting his angles until he found the one that would hit his prostate.

“Hah...Makoto. You can move now.” The other didin't need to be told twice, and snapped his hips up as Haru was slipping back down, and they both moaned loudly at that.

Any finesse had flown out the window long ago, and they entered a race towards completion immediately. Makoto using his strength to slam his hips upward with enough force to make Haru bounce on his dick, and Haru used all of his balance to somehow hold on for the ride.

They were both too far gone to notice the loud wet slapping of skin on skin, or the debauched noises they were making, or the creaking noises of protest Haru's bedframe gave off.

Makoto's rhythm faltered, and Haru only had a second to brace for Makoto to howl lewdly and his release to shoot into him in hot spurts. It felt incredible, the way his gorgeous body coiled and unwound underneath him within seconds, strength only held back by a measly bit of cloth. Haru's hand acted of it's own accord and gripped his own neglected cock, pumping fast and hard once, twice, three times, and that's all it took to make him scream in pleasure.

“Makoto, oh FUUUUCK.” His ears gave out for a few seconds and the only thing he heard was the rapid rushing and pulsing of blood through his own body.

All of his strength left him, and he was barely conscious enough to undo the knots in his tie to set Makoto's hands free at last, before slumping forward and gracelessly flopping down next to him, narrowly avoiding a thoroughly soiled chest. Makoto brought his arms down with a grunt. They had probably gone numb a while ago from being cramped in the same position for so long.

Haru managed to crack one eye open and take one of the other's hands in his, gently massaging the reddened skin around his wrists. He swore Makoto almost purred.

“I'm sorry. There'll probably be bruises tomorrow.”

An arm snuck around him slowly, resting a hand on his side and gently stroking, making Haru flinch from the ticklish sensation.

“It's okay, that was _so_ worth it.” He had to laugh at that, because if anyone had fun tonight it had surely been him.

“I'm serious, Haru. I've never felt anything quite like that before. I think I blacked out for a bit, honestly...” And the embarrassment was back in his voice. Leave it to Makoto Tachibana to become embarrassed _after_ they had ventured into bondage territory.

Haru sighed and heaved himself up, plodding to his bathroom on wobbly legs, cleaning himself off and fetching a wet cloth to do the same to Makoto.

As soon as he was close to the bed he flopped down again, the only thing moving being his hand, scrubbing away the evidence of their activities until his hand was restrained by a bigger one.

“That's enough, Haru, this is probably as clean as I'll get without a shower.”

A wave of relief washed over him, because he honestly had no idea how much longer he could keep his eyes open. Throwing the cloth into some undefined direction, he scrambled forward to snuggle into Makoto's side, and pulled the blankets over them.

“Thank you, Makoto.”

“Huh, for what, Haru?”

 _Idiot._ “For letting me do this. I know I was a bit mean to you, and look at your wrists...”

Makoto laughed. A warm, heartfelt laugh that reveberated with exhaustion and fatigue.

“It's okay. I had fun, too. But I claim the right to call you Haru _-chan_ until the end of our days.”

 _Oh no. Not that._ Haru decided to take the easy way out (after all, he had done a lot today so slacking off now was okay, right?) and pretended to have fallen asleep already, hoping that Makoto would let the subject go. (which in hindsight, of course, he wouldn't)

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I don't know about you, but I'd like to take up permanent residence at the local dumpster now. Why is writing smut so much fun??? I need help.
> 
> More stuff and things and Reigisa cameos soon ;)
> 
> (comments make me write faster :P)


End file.
